College with You!
by Ashiteruze3318
Summary: Usui and Misaki meet again at Tokyo University. That's not all the dormitories got switched up and now they live together... for maybe four years! What will happen to misaki and usui?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok well this would be my second story for maid sama. I am working on another one called the "Bahamas, here we come!" so I hope you will like this story better of something. I also got this Idea from my sister when I was watching an episode of kaichou wa maid sama when she and me were in the college library.**

**

* * *

**_**Misaki's POV:**_

_I walked down the corridors of the hallways of Tokyo University. I was trying to find the library to first; find my dorm number and second; to get some books for my first semester. I am a freshman in the university. I am lucky to get a scholarship and a free dorm. Though I have to share it with someone, but I really didn't care. Besides, it was an all girls dorm the boys were in at the east side of the dormitory so the girls would be in the west side. _

'_Ok, so what the professor said was to go down the stairs which I just did, then go all the way down in the hallway and turn right.' I turned right and continued remembering the directions in my head. 'Now I just simply just open this door.' I opened the door and found the library. _

"Wow… it's beautiful!" _I said, it had all of these books in here which were probably about a million. 'Though, I am happy I am not student council president like in high school. This time, there is a fair of girls and boys, but I still have my demon instincts, just in case, and no usui even though I still miss him.'_

_**Normal POV:**_

Misaki went forward to the main desk, and asked for her dorm number.

"Hi, I'm here to get my dorm number."

"Oh, hi mi name is Ms. Yuzo, but just call me sensei." had straight black hair she had white skin and a lot of make up on, but looked very pretty.

"So let me check here about your dorm number." said, she started typing on the computer and showed a bright smile on her face turning to Misaki.

"Ok, well let me guess your Misaki, right?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Ok because you are the only who doesn't know their dorm number next to another person who doesn't know."

"Oh well I'm sorry it's just I couldn't attend the opening for that."

"No it's ok, let me just click on your profile, here and… there, your room number 339. It's on the third floor and you came her for your books, so here you go… no charge."

"Oh my gosh thank you so much!"

"Ha-ha, your welcome." said waving good bye to Misaki. Misaki took the elevator, she clicked the button that had a three in it and went straight up to the third floor. She held her books close to her chest with excitement. '_I am so happy to be here! I also can't wait to see how my dorm looks like and glad it's not those opposite sex rooms where we have a room shared with a guy or a girl depends on your gender.' _Misaki thought. The elevator dinged and opened, Misaki got out and walked all the way to the middle of the hallway. She found her room number, took a deep breath and opened the door. Her mouth fell halfway opened, the carpets were mostly like if you walk into a hotel carpet kind of thing and the walls were mostly a dark cream color, with some furniture. She didn't find anyone in there so she just settled in for now placing her set of clothes inside the bathroom on the little table in the bathroom. Then she just settled her suitcase on the right side of the bed which was a queen size.'_I am just gonna take a shower maybe after my shower I might see my roommate._'

Misaki took off her clothes and installed a mini hamper in the bathroom and placed a paper with her name on it. She placed her dirty clothes in there. She placed her shampoo and conditioner in the shower case that was placed inside the shower. She began to take a bath for about forty-five minutes…

_**Usui's POV:**_

'_Ah… I sure miss high school with kaichou and everybody, but she might be in America not in Tokyo University…' I thought. I went to the library to get my library books. Ok, so I go down the stairs, walk all the way down to the hallway and turned right to open the door. As I opened the door I saw one of the most smallest libraries, but not too small mostly medium, but no complains here. I went to the main desk where I found this lady named . _

"_Hi I'm Usui takumi; I'm here to pick up my first semester books."_

"_Oh yes, here ya' go." She said carrying a bucket load to me. I grabbed them and thanked her._

"_Oh, you're welcome!" _

_I went straight to my dorm which was 339 on the third floor. I went in the elevators and then I entered my dorm. I saw that my roommate was taking a shower, but I didn't worry too much because in the opening for the dorms and stuff they explained that me and another guy are going to be the only ones on the girls side because the west side of the dorms were full. Though I didn't really care that much, as long as he is not gay. I guess he's taking a shower as I can hear the water running I guess I'll just take a nap. I took off my shirt and just left my jeans on. _

_**Normal POV: **_

Misaki got out of the shower and wrapped a towel on herself. She got out of the bathroom where all the steam came out. She dropped dead when she saw who was sleeping on the bed, half naked! She closed her mouth and tried to think of something to do. Well first, she made sure her towel was securely tightened so it didn't fall off and then she clipped her hair into the messy bun. She sneaked up on usui with a shoe and smacked his shoulder with it.

Usui jumped out of bed and said, "WHY THE FUCK DID Y- Misaki?" He said realizing she was the one who did that. Then Misaki took a clear look at him and said, "Usui?" He nodded and Misaki and he were smiling until she smacked him with her shoe even harder.

"Hey, why'd you do that?"

"You should've told me you were here or something." Misaki said crossing her arms on her chest. Usui patted his head lightly and gave a big hug to Misaki. She got surprised and blushed. She forced her way out. She headed to the bathroom until usui stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to change our dorms! I do not want to live with a perverted outer space alien for FOUR years!"

"Kind of like marriage, huh kaichou?"

"Stop calling me kaichou!" Misaki said slamming the bathroom door. Usui turned around and fell back on the bed. '_I guess you did this huh? Let's see what happens next on chapter two, __**Misa-chan.**__'_

Usui placed his white shirt back on and said, "Well, might as well go with her."

* * *

**Hope you like Please review I want to know if you liked it or not. One question—Should I include hinata or no…**


	2. It has Just begun

**Hi! When I saw my inbox I was screaming and shouting in glee! I saw millions of "_ added you to favorites" or story alerts or author alerts and I was just blushing like Misaki! But you know I rather have more reviews jk. I love it, but yeah a little more reviews ;D. Please! I need a beta reader if anyone wants to work with me, please message me or something!

* * *

**

"Ok, usui let's go."

Misaki was dressed up in a baby blue in a sleeve shirt and some jeans.

"Ok, 'roommate'." Usui quoted and winked at Misaki she turned her head and crossed her arms on her chest. They went out the door, closing it and went straight to the main library. The whole mini trip they had, usui kept on laughing and Misaki kept on giving off the "Demon aura".

They arrived at the main library and went to 's desk, fortunately she was still there.

"Hello, ?" Misaki asked, and then turned around wearing reading glasses.

"Yes?"

"Well, I am sharing a dorm with, well him," Misaki pointed at usui and had a drip of a complained voice.

looked at them carefully, and then she went back to her computer. "Well…?" Misaki asked.

"Well, I really can't change since everyone confirmed to not switching, but if you want there is this other kid who has a dorm all to him, but you'll have to ask him. I will send him to your dorm, but not now because school hasn't started yet. Just whatever you do, do not go outside of your dorm for at least five days, because people will think you guys were spoiled and then everybody will ask if they can move in with the opposite sex." almost did a whole speech about the one topic. Misaki and usui went along and walked all the way to their cabin. Misaki sighed in sadness. '_Why out of all people he just had to live with me? I mean come on; it's just like high school! But I am kind of happy, I mean I missed the little pervert-'_ Usui snapped Misaki out of her thoughts and asked her, "Misaki, did you miss me?"

"What? No I did not, I mean really usui think."

"Yeah I knew it, misa-chan missed me." Usui laid his head on his hands crossed back. **(Sorry I do not know how to say it correctly.)**

"I didn't! And stop calling misa-chan or kaichou!"

"Kaichou, kaichou, kaichou!"

"Shut up…" Misaki's madness 6/10

"Kaichou…"

"Please, shut up, usui." Misaki's madness 7/10

"My lovely kaichou…"

"Usui, if you want to live, please just shut up or I will beat the crap out of you so badly, you'll need to collect all the blood that you find to live!" Misaki raised her fist. Misaki's madness 10/10. She raised her fist and swinged it forward to punch usui. Usui caught it with his bare hand. Misaki panted and gritted her teeth. A little sweat build up in her fore head.

"So that's what you do to avoid telling the truth." Misaki's eyes widened in shock. Usui jerked misaki's hand out of the way and continued walking to their dorm, leaving Misaki standing there.

Misaki sighed and looked back that usui disappeared. She sighed and went another path to the bookstore…

After that, she came back to her dorm with a little bag. She came close to her dorm door and grabbed her keys. She sighed and began to unlock it.

"Surpri- oh." Misaki caught usui taking a nap on the bed. She tiptoed next to him and placed the bag on the night table. She bent down and lightly shook usui.

"Usui, wake up."

"Usui, wake up." She smiled as he stubbornly turned around, still sleeping. She took a quick minute at how he looked. He of course only had his jeans on, but he looked like an angel sleeping.

"What are you staring at Misaki?" Usui said, still turned around in the other direction sleeping. She jumped surprised.

"Eh you were awake?" Misaki said, having her shoulders slumped.

"Yep, when you placed that bag on the night table." Usui said.

"Oh will you please just turn around?," Misaki tried to turn usui around, "No! Because you hurt my feelings!" Usui said fighting back. Misaki pushed and pushed and usui pulled and pulled. They both struggled, but then usui accidently pulled Misaki a bit too hard and she landed on top of him. Misaki could see usui's face now and she sighed.

"Usui, will please forgive me, I will do anything, just please forgive me."

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything. So do you forgive me?"

Usui sighed and grabbed misaki's waist and turned her to the same position he was in. He turned her to face his face.

"I do forgive you, I could never stay mad at you, or even be mad at you!" Usui said. He had his hand grabbing her chin so she could stay facing him.

He leaned forward and closed his eyes.

"Usui I-" Misaki was caught off when their lips met. They started to kiss. It was a kiss that mostly had a gentle touch, but still had a sprinkle of avidity and lust. Misaki could feel a more wanting feeling in her and returned the kiss back to usui. They separated to take a breath. They stopped.

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, I don't know about you but I am going to open the bag you bought for me." Usui grabbed the bag and looked inside and surprised. He found a teddy bear that had a heart-shaped pillow that said '_If I fell asleep knowing that you didn't forgive me, you wouldn't see me the next day, do you forgive me?'_

"Well, do you like it?" Misaki asked.

"I do, if it comes from you, I do."

"Thank you." Usui said. After a few moments there was an awkward silence.

_Riiiiing!_ All of the sudden the telephone rang, Misaki and usui were shocked in surprised. Misaki walked across the room and picked up the phone with confusion.

"Hello, who is this?" Misaki asked.

In response, there came a muffled light voice. It was familiar and in a few seconds, Misaki knew it was .

"Oh hello Misaki, the other student came his name is Mareo Akihiko. He just got here so you and usui can come and work things out."

Misaki told that they would be coming right out. She got ready.

"Usui let's go the kid who is suppose to switch with us is here."

"Aw, but I want to stay with misa-chan!" Usui said with a pouty face and began to cross his arms on top of his chest.

Misaki sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Come on," She sat back down to usui and patted him on the back and then slapped him even harder. Usui grunt from the slap.

"Ok, ok I'll go." Usui grabbed his teddy bear and held it in his hand. Misaki saw him with it and questioned him.

"Why are you going with the teddy bear?"

"Because Misaki won't let me hug her all the time, then might as well hug the teddy bear you gave me." Usui gave the puppy dog look, hugging the teddy bear like a little cute boy.

Misaki gave an embarrassment look and blushed. She pouted closing her both eyes crossing her arms against her chest. She then opened one eye and saw usui gave a more extreme puppy dog look.

Misaki sighed, "Fine! I will let you drag it around with you." Usui gave an ecstatic look and kissed a thank you to Misaki. She froze and Usui walked upward to the door.

He stopped at the front of door and waited for a second.

"Well? Are ya coming?"

"Oh, yeah let's go." Misaki lost her trance and went out with usui. Of course usui being the gentleman as he is held the door for and Misaki thanked him in the awkward way.

* * *

They arrived at the library in front of the main desk. was explaining something to a student. Probably the guy who is suppose to switch with us.

"Um, hello we arrived." Misaki said waving her hand, turned around and smiled. After a few seconds, right in front of , was a nice, tall, handsome boy. Maybe about 6'1 or 5'11, somewhere around there.

"Why hello Misaki! Here is the new student who well is suppose to trade if you remember, his name is Mareo Akihiko. I explained the most part to him, the rest is all yours!" said running to off to the cafeteria.

Misaki, Usui, and Mareo stared at while she was running down the library.

Mareo turned around and looked at Misaki and smiled, he stretched out his hand for a handshake.

"Why hello, my name is Mareo Akihiko, but you can just call Mareo-kun." Misaki was out of trance and smiled back at him and shook his hand in return, "Yeah, my name Misaki Ayuzawa," She then ended the shake of hands and turned to usui to introduce him to Mareo-kun. "And this is Usui takumi, but just call him usui, and me Misaki."

Usui gave senseless glare at the new kid, he then pushed Misaki more closer towards him. Misaki ignored him. Then when Misaki turned around to give the demon look at usui, Mareo gave a dirty look at usui.

"So are you guys dating? Or are you guys married?" Mareo-kun asked.

"No we ar-" Misaki was cut off by usui.

"What does it matter to you?" Usui said, he gave off his too-cool-to-be-you kind of look.

"Usui! Don't say that he is a friend, ok?"

"Kaichou, you are so naïve." Usui said with a cold tone he never used before to Misaki.

Mareo smiled and said, "It's ok, it's just that I am guy and of course you are going to be over protective."

"Yeah sure that's why." Usui said.

Miskai looked confused, she didn't what was really going on between them.

"Well Mareo-kun will you be willing to give some space in your dorm for usui to live in?"

Mareo gleamed, "Of course I already signed and confirmed it so your welcome."

Misaki jumped in joy and gave a hug to Mareo-kun. Mareo gave another dirty look at usui and hugged Misaki back.

Miskai jumped out of the hug and gave a sincere hug-goodbye to usui.

"I will miss you usui, thank-you bye." She said in a hint of sadness.

* * *

**Please review! More Reviews! Also, if anyone wants to become my beta reader… ;D**

**I hope you liked this chapter sorry if wasn't so detail towards the end I was too lazy. And I know I took too long to make this update turns there is way too much drama in my life. If I publish my life as a tv drama it will be bigger than anything in ABC. **


	3. Surprise!

**Sorry for the long wait! Well, my parents took away my computer for a while and I had school so you know. I also entered a spelling bee! ^.^..For those who were asking how Mareo-kun, he has black hair, but th style of his hair is kind of like ikuto from shugo-chara, and his eyes are dark, brown eyes. ;D hope that helps. I didn't say before because I wanted you guys to make your own fantasy of him. **

**College with You?**

It was the same day usui had moved out of his shared dorm with Misaki. It had been a couple of hours later and was already night time and Misaki was getting ready to sleep.

'_I should probably see how usui is doing, maybe not, but… I think I should. No, I am not gonna bother him Misaki.'_ Misaki thought to herself while brushing her teeth. She rinsed her mouth and went out the bathroom.

She then got changed into some pajamas. She heard a knock on her door. She surprised, got the door and opened to find…

"Mareo-kun, what are you doing here?"

Mareo-kun stepped in, and closed the door behind him. He turned Misaki around, so she is against the door with his hands touching her shoulder.

Misaki kind of got nervous and wondered why he was doing this.

"Hi, I just came and wondered if you wanted to visit usui. Do you?"

"I-uh, well I guess it would be nice."

"Great then, let's go."

They walked down the hallway, Mareo-kun leading the way for Misaki. They didn't walk too far because their dorm was on the same floor at the way end of the hallway. He opened the door and found usui lying on his bed apparently, staring at the ceiling. Misaki saw that it was kind of the same as hers except different positions of the room.

Usui looked at Misaki, got out of bed and walked wearily and had smirk on his face. He had a white shirt buttoned down until the second button and had jeans on with no shoes, he was heavily sweating. His hair was kind of wet, but only the front tips.

He almost fell while walking towards Misaki. It seemed to Misaki that Usui was drunk or something, but it wasn't that reason.

"Usui, are you drunk?" Usui stood in front of Misaki held out an arm on the wall so he could at least stand.

Usui hiccupped, "N-no, it's something I drank or ate, I'm kind of sick. I have a stomach ache and fever."

"Oh, then I shouldn't have came, just get your rest I don't want to bother you." Misaki excused herself since Mareo-kun was right behind her. Usui grabbed Misaki by the hand.

"No, no stay here for a little while longer, I can handle it."

Mareo-kun came inside and went inside the bathroom, leaving Usui and Misaki by themselves.

"So how do you like your new dorm with Mareo-kun?"

"It is hell; I have a stomach ache and fever. Also, Mareo-kun just creeps me out with his smile of his." Usui shivered a bit.

Misaki touched usui's forehead and flinched.

"Usui, you're burning hot!" Misaki went inside to search for a thermometer. She looked in through Usui's suitcase and found one. She came to usui and grabbed his hand and pushed him to his bed and sat him up. Usui opened his mouth and Misaki shoved the thermometer inside and waited. Usui started to feel a little dizzy, but still tried to maintain himself. The thermometer beeped and Misaki checked it.

She gasped, "1O2.93 degrees? Usui let me go and get you some cold fluids and some medicine, you just lie down, ok?"

"Misaki, its ok I'll recover soon enough." Usui said touching his forehead. Usui lied down on the bed.

""It's Ok"? It's not ok! If you hit 103 degrees you'll die!"

"But I'm not dying right?"

"Yeah, for now."

"Oh, I love how Misa-chan cares for me." Usui smiled.

"Whatever, stop acting flirty right now."

Misaki knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Mareo-kun, are you done or are you showering?"

"No I'm done." Mareo-kun got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped on his waist showing his chest and his damp with another towel on his neck.

Misaki blushing lightly went inside the bathroom.

She got a nice clean hand towel and washed it with very cold water and placed ice on it and wrapped it up. She went outside and gave it to usui.

"Here you go put it on your head and just keep lying down ok?"

"Fine."

"Mareo-jun every ten minutes you just take his temperature and make sure it doesn't hit 103 degrees, ok?"

Mareo-kun smiled and replied, "Ok."

Misaki closed the door and left.

_**During Misaki's absence…**_

Usui was half asleep on the bed with the damp towel full of ice on his head.

"So how long have you known ?" Mareo-kun was dressing up, well mostly just putting on boxers and a pair of jeans.

"Ever since the second year of high school, why?" Usui opened his eyes and sighed.

"No nothing, just wondering." Usui closed his eyes. Mareo-kun was done dressing up. He then went on top of Usui. Usui opened his eyes in surprise to see Mareo-kun on top of him. Usui tried to back up, but couldn't his body was too weak to move.

"I see you can't move, this is going to be more fun."

"What…the…hell, you're gay?"

"Yes, wasn't it obvious, I wasn't interested in Misaki I was interested in you."

"Uh Mareo-kun, you can't really be doing this." Usui tried to sit up and succeeded.

"Why, are you in love with Misaki?"

Usui nodded, but gave a sympathetic look to it.

Mareo-kun sighed and said, "But she doesn't seem to like you."

"She does, but doesn't want to admit it because she used to hate guys."

"How stupid, just give me a chance, though."

Usui finally had an idea and then said, "Fine, let's do a contest, but let's not tell Misaki and let's see who wins."

Usui continued, " The rules are; who ever turns me on more wins, starting now!."

"Fine I'll take it, but what's the reward?"

Usui hadn't much thought about that, "Hmm… the reward will be a sweet night with me."

"Well, Misaki told me to take your temperature so let's go."

Mareo-kun grabbed it and Usui opened his mouth for it and Mareo-kun began taking his temperature. It started beaping and read what it said.

"It says you have 102.56 degrees, what did you have before?"

"I had 102.93, it hasn't gone down much."

They heard the door knock and they started to act normal, Mareo-kun went to his bed with a book and began reading on top of the covers.

"Come in." They both said.

Misaki came in with a medium-sized bag in her hand.

"So I got some stuff for your stomach ache and fever, Mareo-kun what was his temperature when you took it?"

"It was 102.56, it hasn't gone down much."

Misaki sighed and went to Usui's bed and sat down beside him and said, "And you didn't even listen to me, I told you to just lie down!"

"I was until Mareo-kun took my temperature."

"So, you should've stayed lying down!"

Misaki sighed and touched Usui's fore head and let go.

"Well, you're still burning up, how's your stomach at least?"

"It's not at its best, but it's trying to do well."

Misaki grabbed the bag with her right hand reached in the bag for something with her left hand.

She got out some aspirin for Usui's stomach and a bottle of water.

"Here take this", she gave it to Usui and he opened the bottle of water and took the aspirin, "It's good for your stomach."

"I still feel like crap, and it's really too hot in here."

"Stop complaining, you just need to take off your shirt because first of all you're wearing sleeves, second of all, you're also wearing long jeans."

Misaki unbuttoned Usui's shirt and took it off.

"So… are you going to take off my jeans too?"

"No! I'm just going to take your shirt off that's it so at least you can cool off a little."

"No, I think it's because Misaki wants to see me shirtless. Don't worry Misaki, I will always be sexy for you." Usui gave a wink to her.

Misaki ignored Usui's last comment and took out some cream and medicine.

"What's that?"

"Well the cream is actually called Vicks and its good for fevers and coughs, the medicine is for your stomach ache."

"Ok, well which one are you going to give me first?"

"The cream and then the medicine."

"So I have to rub it all over your chest."

Usui chuckled and set his hands behind his head on the bed, his weight on his hands.

Misaki took off the cap and got her index finger inside and got a small dab and started rubbing on Usui's chest. She got more and rubbed it continuously on his chest.

"Now turn around so I could put some on your back."

Usui smirked and turned around and lied down.

She got some more and rubbed it across his back.

"Ok now let me give you the medicine."

Usui turned around and waited.

Misaki got a small measuring cap and opened the medicine bottle and measured it and gave to Usui. He drank it all.

"Now I feel better with Misaki being my little nurse treating me so carefully, except one thing."

Misaki looked at him with demon aura and her fist high in the air.

"What is it?"

"Well, you're not wearing the little sexy nurse outfit."

Misaki punched Usui, and said, "There, are you happy?"

"Hey, you can't punch your sexy patient nurse!"

"You're so full of yourself sometimes!"

"Whatever, but I do feel a little better."

"Yeah well let me just check your temperature again."

"Ok"

Misaki got the thermometer and shoved it in his mouth. They waited for a while and then it beeped, Misaki read what it said.

"Well you've only gotten down a degree down, your 101.56 degrees."

"So just keep lying down and rest, ok?"

"Ok." Usui came up to his pillows and lied down and pulled his blankets over him.

Misaki threw the bag away and left the stuff on the night table. She went up to the door and said, "Good-night Usui, good-night Mareo-kun."

"Good-night!" They both replied.

Misaki closed the door and Mareo-kun stood up to turn off their lights. He went back to his bed and pulled up his covers over him.

"I can see she turned you on."

"Yeah."

"Good-night"

"Good-night, Mareo-kun."

**Did you like it? I know it had some "guy love" but I thought when I did this story I felt it kind of gave a big twist a little bit. Now I know how authors feel when they write twists. Well just please review my target is to get at least 50 reviews! ^.^ Please help me accomplish it! And yes guys POUND ME for all the months I've left you, but life called and didn't want to hang up.. so AT LEAST you your story. I mean I had some writer's block on how I wanted to flow in this chapter, but it was fun to write this chapter. I think I'm going to start updating every Saturday maybe I'm thinking about, I'll give a notice on Thursday. **

_**You know you want to~~**_


	4. My reason why

**A/N: The reason why…..**

**I have been thinking and thinking for quite a while now. Um, I have decided to edit the whole story. Reason why? It is because I feel like the whole story was just complete utter crap! Yes, I dearly apologize for making you guys wait so long. Another thing is I could've written so much longer, more detailed, romantic, and more organized. So my edited version is going to be released in the beginning of September or the end of August. So if you really do want to see the edited version and **_**better**_** version of this story I suggest you place me author alert. I also wouldn't be so surprised if you have given up on me with my hiatus. So there you have, I love you guys who have reviewed and everything. I greatly appreciate it!**

Xoxoxo,

Ashiteruze3318

**P.S: For any of those who follow my other story "College with you!" this whole thing I had just wrote up above also counts for that story.**


End file.
